Trevor Anderson
Occupation: Scientists Trevor Anderson is the main protagonist from Journey to the Center of the Earth. He is portrayed by Brendan Fraser. He loves his family and carries the family name Anderson in the first movie. In Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, his nephew Sean carries the family name Anderson. 2008 film He was first seen chasing Max Anderson, Trevor Anderson and Sean Anderson's father, in his caverns. Max wasn't Hannah Asgeirsson's father. A fiery earthquake begins during the chase. Max then falls to his death yelling "TREVOR!". But this was only Trevor's nightmare. He dosen't appear in the rest of the movie until the other chase. He then gets his fish to attack Trevor, Hannah, and Sean. But they were eaten by a group of Elasmosaurus. Next, after Hannah drank water, the dinosaur breathed life into his carnivorous plants. Trevor cuts off the head of a carnivorous plant. He then stabbed it. He then said "A large, carnivorous plant?". Then another carnivorous plant almost strangles Hannah to her death. It then roared. It took the staff that Trevor held. He grabed another of those. He punches it, killing it, and its slime was on his left hand. Last, he pulls the last plant's roots, killing it and saving Hannah. The last plant surviving, was killed by Trevor doing backhand. Now the Giganotosaurus was really angry. He rushed into his rocky caverns and waited. Sean then came across a boneyard, heard ghostly noises, and ran. Then he hid behind a rock, and looked around, hoping that whatever it was that was chasing him was gone. And then allr of a sudden out of nowhere, something slimey fell down right on his feet. Sean then immediately realized, that it was in fact, right behind him. he looked up, and saw this 80 foot long prehistoric monster! After drooling on Sean’s face, he then tried to kill Sean, and broke an arch with his massively powerful head. He even trapped Sean in a small crevase. Trevor eventually saves him, and both were heading for the geyser. However, the evil dinosaur still chased them. He then accidentally ran on some muscovite, a type of rock. He then falls into magma. Then, the lava went higher and hotter, proving that the Albino Giganotosaurus was still alive. Offscreen, he tries to kill Trevor, Sean and Hannah in the lava. But his plan backfired. Trevor blew up the wall and water was going to the lava. The Albino Giganotosaurus was really really mad now. But lava finally destroyed him and hopefully, forever. QUOTES: “This was your old mans PSP.” “Bolivia, Mongolia, Hawaii.” “It’s a good read” “Diamonds” “Hana? You knew that, right?” “Hana, your track ends.” “Don’t ask” “Hanvunsflaah? I don’t know. No. What?” “If you mean annoying, then yeah we’re there.” “WHOA HEY no you don’t.” “HANG ON...HANG ON...HANG ON” “STOP SAYING THAT.” “SORRY IT JUST KEEPS COMING TO MY MIND” “Shaun. If your mom asks you were you’ve been, tell her I took you to Italy” Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Dumb Characters